Love's First Kiss
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition Year 5. Finding out who kissed who and how it all started for star-crossed lovers during the Tri-Wizard Tournament


House: Snakes  
Class: Potions  
Drabble  
Word Count: 1007  
Prompt: [Event] First kiss

* * *

They had just taken hands, a couple of Seekers normally on opposing sides of the Quidditch pitch. Neither really cared though, as they walked the long road from school to the village of Hogsmeade. They only had eyes for each other. They didn't care about the many whispers going on around them regarding the other guest students on their campus this year, or the tournament, or even the half-crazed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

They just enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the autumn morning and the relative animosity that this trip gave them.

He wasn't a champion. She wasn't his trophy.

He wasn't a Hufflepuff and she wasn't a Ravenclaw.

They just were Cedric and Cho. A young couple on their first official date to Hogsmeade.

He had been a true gentleman: he met her at the door to Ravenclaw tower with a white rose in hand, ready to escort the young lady to her table in the Great Hall before taking her hand and leaving the castle. His eyes shone brightly against the blue hues of the many stained glass windows that adorned the tower. Her dark eyes had a sparkle in them that nearly took his breath away. It was all he could focus on - her eyes. They held a mystery and beauty in them that was unrivaled by any other girl in school.

Her friends had giggled over the handsome Hufflepuff Champion that morning at breakfast. He had dressed in his best casual wear - black slacks, a light blue button-down shirt, grey woolen coat and scarf that matched. He avoided his house colors, even though the yellow and black looked better on him, in respect for his date and honoring her house. His black dragonhide shoes were shined to perfection. He had left his hair 'casually messy' though it had taken him some time to create that perfect relaxed yet windswept look.

His friends had patted him on the back for catching the quiet Ravenclaw's eye. She was stunning in a shapely tea-length dress in a deep aqua color and black overcoat. The simplicity of her clothing only accentuated her exotic beauty. She topped her ensemble off with simple silver hoop earrings, her own house scarf, and sensible flats. It wasn't overly chilly yet at this time of the year, but neither wanted to brace the morning frost unprepared.

Once their morning meal was consumed, he escorted the young witch out the doors and down the meandering path to the village. He had planned much of their date - first, he would take her to Honeydukes and then Madam Puddifoot's for a nice quiet afternoon meal. He was hoping the romantic atmosphere of the tea room would give him some chance for something more than the simple hand-holding that the couple had been doing all around the school. After tea, they would wander, see if anything caught her eye, and finish the day at the Three Broomsticks with a shared butterbeer.

This is when, according to all his mates, he should make his move.

All week, the young Champion's friends urged him on and on, trying to see how far Cedric was willing to take his relationship with Cho. A couple of his teammates suggested that they would be willing to vacate their dormitory if - or when - the couple wanted some extended private time.

But Cedric was having none of that. He was a gentleman. If his father had heard some of the stories that were bouncing around the dormitory - of his own classmates' indiscretions - he would be appalled.

And even if he wasn't such a 'prude' as some of his mates would call him, Cho was also different. She was a lady and should be treated as such. He could see a possible future, maybe three to five years down the road, with her. He could already imagine what their children would look like.

But before all that, he would need to woo her this morning. And he thought, from the way others were watching them if he would have noticed, that they were well on their way.

By the time the afternoon had come to an end, the couple had wandered Honeydukes for longer than either had imagined - laughing and talking, comparing stories that the treats would recall. Their lunch at the tea room was sweet and innocent, the proprietor giving them the proper amount of attention and privacy. From there Cedric had expected to shop in one of the few dress shops in town, but instead, Cho just window-shopped mostly. She did wander into the school supply store leaving with a new elegant quill, some ink, and a new journal.

Cedric learned much more about her from her lack of purchases than the young man would have thought. She wasn't materialistic, she was sensible. She preferred quality over appearance. She knew the value of money. And she would ponder her purchases, comparing them silently, though he could see the mental debate reflecting in those dark eyes.

Every moment, he fell more and more infatuated - maybe it was even deeper than infatuation - with her. By the time their date was over, he was prepared to ask her to be his date to the Yule Ball to be held in a few months.

She had taken a sip of her drink, her dark eyes closed in appreciation of the warm beverage when he made his move. Crossing the small distance between them, he leaned over to whisper his question in her ear.

As he did, though, she turned her head. Their lips met for the briefest of moments. His eyes drifted closed. His arm wrapped around her. They were kissing.

It had been totally unexpected on his part, all he wanted to do was ask her to the ball. But this was so much more. So sweet. So innocent. So much like her.

When they parted, his lips lingered centimeters away from hers. "I hope that was alright with you?"

Blushing she replied, "If it wasn't, I never would have done it."


End file.
